1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to small animal litter boxes and, more particularly, to an absorbent, disposable litter may and related products for use in conjunction with pet waste absorbent litter.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many pet toys available that provide entertainment to the pet and the owner, including pet toys that dispense treats upon rolling or movement of the toy. Also well known in the art are pet toys that are used to engage a pet in physical activity that employ the use of aromas or scents as attractants or enhancements of the toy. These include the use of stuffed toys having catnip embedded therein. However, because the delivery of aromatic attractants such as catnip require evaporation of the key ingredients to be effective, the efficacy of such attractants are inevitably limited to short durations. As such, these toys often provide for the replenishment of catnip, either in the form of solid or liquid extract, into or within the toy for subsequent dispensing based on movement or rotation of the toy or its interaction with the surrounding air. The present invention is markedly different by providing for extended delivery of an effective rate of aromatic compounds efficacy. This, among other disclosed advantages and features, overcome many of the deficiencies outlined and inherent within the known prior art.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were found that deal with evaporative delivery of other active agents and, to this extent, were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,615 (1954, Turner, et al.) is a very early reference claiming a gel based air freshener. The reference discloses the use of agar-agar, gelatin, pectin, starch, and various gums as potential gelling agents for forming air conditioning gels. The aqueous air treating gel comprised of volatile air treatment compounds, water, and 1 to 4% of an aqueous gelling agent, (preferably agar-agar or calcium alginate), was found to be firm and substantially devoid of syneresis.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,055 (1960, Lanzet) discloses an air-treating gel comprising water, a volatile air treatment component, and a gelling agent mixture comprising carrageenan, Locust Bean gum, potassium chloride, and sodium carboxymethyl cellulose. The mixture is blended at around 170° F., then poured into molds and cooled. The inventors successfully balanced the amounts of these components to improve the viscosity/handling of the gel in the hot/molten state and to optimize stability, firmness, and appearance of the solidified gel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,612 (1977, Lin) discloses an air freshener gel that utilizes a gelling agent mixture comprising carrageenan (mostly kappa and lambda), Locust Bean gum, and an ammonium salt. The inventive gels exhibited high water gel strengths and syneresis rates of less than 0.3%.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,264 (1979, Streit, et al.) discloses an improved air-treating gel composition comprising both carrageenan and a stearate salt used in combination as the gelling agent, wherein the preferred ratio of carrageenan to stearate is from about 0.3:1 to about 5:1. In addition to carrageenan, stearate, water, and volatile actives, a stearate solubility enhancer, such as a solvent or one of a variety of nonionic materials, to increase the solubility of the stearate in the aqueous environment. The preferred components for enhancing the stearate solubility include ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, and ethanol. Most of the Streit example compositions comprise propylene glycol, carrageenan, and sodium stearate combinations for rigid and stable gels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,671 (1987, Purzycki, et al.) discloses fragranced gel blocks useful for deodorizing urinals and toilet bowls. These gel blocks comprise a gelling agent selected from fatty acid salts, sodium alginate, carboxymethyl cellulose, carrageenan, hydroxypropyl cellulose, starches, and gums, although the most preferred gelling agent disclosed is sodium stearate used alone. Solvents including lower alkyl alcohols, diols, and glycol ethers are optionally added to adjust the final melting temperature range of the gel block.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,866 (1997, Ansari, et al.) discloses an air-treating gel comprising dibenzylidene sorbitol acetal (DBSA) in combination with a glycol component as the aqueous gelling agent mixture. Such air freshener gels comprising fragrance, water, DBSA and glycol are shaped solid gel products that can withstand temperatures up to 50/-60/C. without melting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,188 (1997, Evans) discloses a gel air fragrancing composition comprising carrageenan in accordance with Lanzet '055. The preferred compositions of Evans comprise 1-20% fragrance, 2-10% carrageenan constituent, and optional preservative and coloring agents, with the balance being water. The carrageenan constituents include commercial thickeners based on carrageenan that are likely to also include proprietary amounts of other materials such as Locust Bean gum, cellulose materials and calcium and/or potassium salts.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0317683 (2008, Trudso) discloses carrageenan compositions and products containing these compositions. The disclosure is directed to methods for extracting and producing carrageenans having a mixture of counter-ions (sodium, potassium, calcium and magnesium), wherein the carrageenan composition has a gelling temperature of between 7° C. and 30/C. An air freshener gel is disclosed that comprises the carrageenan composition having the optimized mixture of cations.
And lastly, U.S. Patent Application Publication 20120/230936 (2012, Mikkelsen) discloses a solid and self-standing carrageenan gel air freshener composition that exhibits slowed evaporation and extended length-of-life made possible by the addition of relatively small amounts of extenders consisting of C14-C18 fatty alcohols.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing the extended delivery of aromatic attractant for encouraging pet interaction wherein the aromatic oil extract(s) is delivered through syneresis to effectively extend the amount of time an attractant odor is available.